


Family is precious

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Not a ship, Proshippers dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Walnut was excited for her latest case, how could things go wrong so quickly?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Family is precious

**Author's Note:**

> Death is in this fic and if you're triggered by this, this fic isn't for you !  
> If anyone wants another chapter I could definitely do it

Walnut yawned softly, leaning against the museum. Roguefort had planned to rob here for awhile and Walnut knew this, she hoped she'd be able to catch them off guard and hopefully stop them stealing this time. Afterall everyone knew what they wanted inside, the golden cheese diamond, it was a rare artifact and Walnut couldn't let them steal it. It could cost her entire career ! She snapped awake and stood up straight, she had no time to fall asleep now. She had to look out for the thief. She sighed and glanced down at her watch, it was 11pm, they usually did their thievery from around 12am--4am. She could stay awake! It was why she came out earlier than usual, to hopefully catch them off guard.  
She had to if she was going to succeed.

She continued to keep watch, any little noise would make her glance around and check her surroundings. She started to realise how paranoid this had gotten her, oh well. That was good. The more on edge she was, the more likely she'd be catching the thief. She tapped her foot a little impatiently, sure she was early but..nothing was happening. Aside from the typical bird chirping or some teenagers being out too late. The city felt empty and Walnut was hyper-aware of this. She felt like she'd go insane at this rate, she was so on edge.

Walnut continued to stand there, as stiff as a stick. She couldn't help but feel a little sick, she'd never been this anxious for a heist before. But if this went sourly she'd be losing her career! Everything she worked for would be gone! She couldn't allow that. But at the same time, did Roguefort deserve to be imprisoned? They barely ever stole from people who needed it, Millennial knows why they were so interested in some artifact anyway.  
She sighed and rubbed her face, taking a deep breath and glancing up, narrowing her eyes when she saw a shadow. She glanced back down at her watch, 11:30, it seemed too early for them to be stealing… maybe that's what they were counting on?! Walnut grinned as she felt a burst of adrenaline rush through her, this was really it! Her chance to prove herself! 

Walnut ran inside the museum and once she heard glass smash she slammed her hand onto a button, causing an alarm to start blaring. She ran upstairs as fast as her tiny legs would let her, she was missing multiple steps and it was a miracle she wasn't falling. But she wasn't concerned about whether she fell or not, she was more concerned on getting that diamond and apprehending Roguefort once and for all! She'd be an amazing detective and finally would have her work appreciated! She wouldn't be treated like a kid anymore!  
She laughed quietly, the adrenaline still pumping through her. She had to admit this felt amazing despite the ever growing anxiety. She glanced around and noticed Roguefort picking up the diamond.  
She scowled slightly, surely there should be guards in here right?! She shook her head to herself and ran over to Roguefort who had noticed the younger detective and had started to make a run for it.  
"Aha!~ Goodbye little detective!" Roguefort's sing-songy voice rang cheerfully as they jumped onto the roof and started running.

Walnut narrowed her eyes and followed them quickly, barely giving them a chance to get away.  
"Hand the diamond over! Immediately!" Walnut demanded as she chased after the thief, barely worried about the fact she was on a slanted roof and she could fall at any moment.  
"Oh but I cannot do that detective!" Roguefort called back and gracefully glided to another roof, glancing back at the younger cookie with a teasing look in their eyes.  
Walnut growled and took a running jump, barely landing on the next roof. She looked up at Roguefort, panting quietly and starting to sweat.  
"You won't get away this time and that's a promise!" She yelled at them as they had started to take off once they knew she jumped across safely.

"Oh but I already have!" Roguefort laughed, already at the end of the roof. They looked at Walnut with their typical cheesy grin.  
"I'll see you sometime soon, hm?" They teased softly and jumped to the other roof, but unfortunately they had lost their balance and missed the roof.   
Everything froze for Walnut, Roguefort jumped to the other roof. They held the diamond snugly under their arm. But they missed. They missed their jump and before Walnut could really process what was happening, Roguefort was falling down to the ground. A drop from this height would definitely kill them.  
Everything played at normal speed again, Roguefort fell! They fell!  
Walnut screamed, she didn't know why she screamed but she didn't know what was going on. Everything was happening so quickly.  
Walnut paled and ran to the edge of the roof, her eyes darted around before they landed on Roguefort who laid there unconscious. The diamond had smashed and scattered across the street but Walnut could barely care about that right now! Her nemesis--her friend was lying unconscious on the ground! They could be dead!

Walnut started to climb down to her nemesis, using a pipe to help guide her down safely so she wouldn't get hurt. She looked over at Roguefort and her eyes widened, blood had started to seep through their cape, leaving a red patch on the cream colour.  
Walnut shakily approached the body of her nemesis, all colour had drained from her face and she felt sick. Roguefort wasn't just her nemesis, they were like a friend to her. Sure, they could be annoying at times but she had fun solving their puzzles and mysteries ! She gripped her head and tears filled her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Roguefort..?" She said softly, her voice was all shaky and choked up, understandably. She gently rolled them over so they were laying on their back, she whimpered quietly. Their face was pale and cut up, they had a huge wound on their head which was bleeding rather profusely.  
"Please wake up.." Walnut begged quietly and gently hugged them, she probably got blood on her but she couldn't care about that right now. Not at all. She was more worried about making sure Roguefort was okay, but she knew that was unlikely. She sobbed and buried her head in their shoulder, gently hugging them as she did so. She glanced down at her hands and gagged when she saw her hands were covered in blood, not her blood, Roguefort's blood. She gagged and quickly let go before throwing up next to them, everything felt so surreal. This couldn't be happening to her…

Walnut slowly looked back at Roguefort, tears had blurred her vision and everything felt shaky. She took a sharp breath and looked at them, when she did. She noticed a photo in their pocket, she felt horrible for doing this but maybe it was someone who was close to them? She'd have to inform them afterall. She gently moved their suit and picked the photo up, she turned it over to look and it and immediately gasped. She dropped it, accidentally soaking it in the blood. She whimpered and picked it up, trying to get rid of the blood but smeared it everywhere.  
The photo was of a younger Roguefort, they held a baby in their hands and they looked so happy. The photo was captioned with "My little Walnut"

So many thoughts rang through Walnuts head, was..was that her? It had to be, she was Walnut! It would make sense! Why they were never really harsh to her and they always stuck around to make sure she never got hurt! She never really paid attention to this until now...and now it made sense...and it was too late for her to tell them. For her to apologise and tell them she cared about them. One little mistake and it was all over. They had gone from cheerfully teasing her to being lifeless on the floor. She couldn't believe this... Roguefort...was her parent, they were family. The thing she had spent so long looking for, she had been orphaned from a very young age and she had no idea who her biological parents were. And now...to find out her nemesis was her ren..? This all felt too much.

She looked back at Roguefort and shook her head, why had they left her? Was she too much to handle? Were they stable enough to look after her?  
Before Walnut had realised it she had started crying again, she didn't care if she got blood on her at this point. Her job was already out of the window and so was her reputation. She didn't care anymore. She sniffled and gently hugged Roguefort, moving their arms so they were also hugging her.  
"I'm sorry.." she sobbed and buried her head in their shoulder.

Walnut laid there, hugging the dead body of her nemesis and parent until early hours of the morning. She made no effort to move, why should she? She had no family now, she had seen her ren get killed and she was unable to do anything about it. They were likely killed from the impact.  
She sobbed quietly, she was absolutely freezing but at this point? That didn't matter to her, she hadn't eaten for hours either but that didn't matter to her either. Nothing mattered to her now.  
She was alone, starving and freezing. And she knew she wouldn't be found for hours and with this weather? She'd meet the same fate as her nemesis.


End file.
